How To Change A Heart
by pingerzuprulez
Summary: What happens when a raccoon with a criminal record wants to change? How will he convince everyone that he really wants be good and isn't trying to trick them? Will anyone believe him? Depending on how forgiving one is, it's definitely possible. Contains Lifty and Toothy friendship, LiftyxSplendid, and ToothyxCuddles. Some ShiftyxSplendon't in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Big Realization

Lifty POV

 _Why do I do this?_

There I was, sitting in my torn up bedroom in the torn up house I share with my twin brother Shifty. It wasn't really a house, more like a shed.

 _Why do WE do this?_

Once a day my twin brother Shifty would go out by himself and try to get some food for us. Most of the time he shows up a day later because he either dies from some random accident or Splendid happens...

 _Just to get killed? What's the point?_

I always sit on my bed and just stare into my half-broken mirror. I just sit there, staring at my face, just thinking about my life.

 _That's just it. There IS no point._

Me and my brother have been stealing from other people for ages now. That's all we do, just steal. And in the end, who wins? Justice. That's who.

 _I can't take it anymore._

We never succeed. We never gain ANYTHING. The only thing we gain is pain. Pain and suffering.

 _I won't take it anymore. I refuse to!_

I wonder what it would be like to live like everyone else in this town. To actually have a life. To work a well paying job and get payed, hang out with friends and goof off, and at the end of the day come home to a nice house, have a delicious meal and watch TV until you fall asleep from the warmth and comfort of your own bed.

 _I need to escape. I have to!_

I bet it would be wonderful. It definately beats living in a shed and living off of scraps from trashcans...

 _I need a plan._

Deep in my thoughts, I didn't realize Shifty was home until i heard the front door slam shut.

"Lifty!"

"Yeah?" I shout from my bedroom. I really don't want to look at my brother right now. If he's back this early he succeded in stealing something.

In a split second my door swung open to reveal my brother looking at me with a glare.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well again?" I asked with a non-suprised voice. He continued to stare me down for a few more minutes before he took out a crumbled piece of paper from his pocket.

"What is this?" he asked me sternly.

"I might know if I knew what it was." I replied, sounding like a total smartalec.

"I found this in a trashcan a block down from the Meat Market." He continued, never breaking his glare. "And according to what's written on it, you want to leave and have a life of you're own." By the time he finished his sentence, my heart stopped. What he found was something I wrote awhile ago. I wrote it in order to help the mixed feelings that I was having. I knew I should've tore it up instead of ball it up...

"Is this true?" He asked sternly. I didn't say anything. I mean, what could I say? I'm dead meat either way now.

"ANSWER ME!" He screamed. I've never been so scared in my life.

"...yes." I squeaked. I'm pretty sure I peed my pants at this point.

He stared me down for a minute, then pointed to the door.

"Get out." He said Coldly.

"Shifty can't we just-"

"GET OUT!"

I was in tears at this point. So I got up and walked out, and I never looked back. I found comfort in a bush that night. I was crying so much I ended up falling asleep. The last thing I thought about before I fell asleep was what to do next.

 _I need help._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Unexpected Help

Lifty POV

So I find that sleeping in a run-down shed was ALOT better than sleeping in a bush..ouch. So in otherwords, I got little sleep. Yay.

 _Note to self, never sleep in a bush again._

"Allright then, what would you rate the game then Mr. Itsuckedsobadly?"

In the distance I could hear the sound of talking. It sounded like two best friends just chatting and joking around. Being the half awake racoon I was, I could only make out half of the conversatin. I think it was about some kind of video game.

"Mmmmmmm...4.5 is what i would give it."

"...Seriously? Just a minute ago you were chewing the game out! Why all of a sudden generous?"

"I mean everything else was awesome!...I just wasn't a fan of the storyline..heh."

Toothy Beaver and Cuddles Rabbit. Happy Tree Town's two biggest nerds.

...well..gaming nerds.

"Shh..wait..you hear that?"

From what I understand, those two have been friends since forever and are always together. Especially ever since Giggles and Cuddles' big break up. Man..Shifty and I may be crooks, but the gossip we hear from the shadows can be pretty shocking sometimes.

"Toothy, dude, it's prolly just Lumpy climbing the trees again."

Shifty...what was I thinking..? I'm a criminal! Who would want to be friends with me?

 _Not even Lumpy is that dumb.._

"Or maybe a green raccoon in the bushes..."

Wait..a green racoon?

 _Oh boy..._

"I wanna make one thing clear before you go pointing fingers, I DO NOT want your money. I wanna be left alone.."

Geeze..a pathetic criminal who can't even steal a crumb and apparently can't count either..yep that's me. There was a huge silence for a bit after I said that. I was tempted to look up to see their faces but didn't. Figured it be best if I didn't see them calling the police. Last thing I really want to see at the moment.

"Bruh, what did you do? Like, you must have a massive hangover or something if your gonna say something like that."

I figured that was Cuddles. From what I heard he can be abit rash and headstrong but knows when to be serious.

"But...why are his eyes red and puffy? Lifty..were you crying? Where's Shifty?"

"Toothy who cares?!Shifty is prolly in the trees or something waiting to pounce us! This is just another trap of theirs. C'mon let's just lea-"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT YOUR MONEY!" I snapped. I was fed up. I can't take it anymore. I'm done.

 _Someone_ _please end my pain!_

"Please..just leave me alone..." That's right, leave. I'm an outcast. I don't deserve anyone's pity.

 _I don't deserve anyone._

"...Cuddles, call sniffles. Tell him we need an ambulance at the park now."

"Toothy, you can't be seriou-"

"Call Sniffles. Now."

I heard Cuddles go silent for a few minutes, then a small scoff came from his mouth. Then a few seconds later, "Hey Sniffles, it's Cuddles."

He actually dialed Sniffles? Why?

"...You're not gonna believe this man."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Fresh Start

Lifty POV

"Why did you do this for me?"

There I was, laying in a hospital bed, asking Toothy, the happy-go-lucky beaver a question I never thought I'd ever ask him..

"...You and Shifty had a fight..right? That's why you acted like you did back there...right?"

Contemplating life, I nodded slowly.

 _Why though?_

Sighing, Toothy looked away from me for a moment.

"Why do you put up with him, Lifty?"

"Well for starters, he's my twin brother. I mean what, you think I could just abandon him?"

Toothy laughed, "You were cussing his name out and saying how much you wish he'd just die on the way here so…"

"W-Why do you care so much?!"

Silence filled the room. Awkward silence.

 _Cursed idol! Please! Please kill me right now!_

"I think you can do so much better than your brother. I think you have the heart to change."

 _...What?_

"W-Wait, what did you say?"

"I think you have the heart to change your ways, Lifty. It might not be easy, but if you just try your best, I think you can earn some trust in the others."

Toothy looked my way and smiled. He smiled in a way I've never seen before. It was so...friendly. I found myself so dumbfounded.

"Who would want to be friends with someone like me…? I'm a criminal!"

Toothy shook his head, "It's a choice Lifty. You choose what you wanna be. If you wanna be like the rest of us, then I will gladly help you. If not, then oh well, at least I offered. It's up to you."

I was so stunned. Words failed me. I mean...Toothy just offered to help me change. The countless times me and my brother had picked on him, not to mention how much we stole from him...and here he is, offering me a chance at a normal life.

 _What should I do?_

"Like I said, it won't be easy. Everyone kinda hates you and your brother...but I will do everything in my power to help you change! I'll let you stay at my house and even try to get you a job at Gigges' Cafe! She needs a dishwasher and busser for tables. I can't promise you anything but I'll still try!"

In an instant, my vision started getting blurry.

"Lifty? Are you...crying?"

All I could do is sob, "I'm so...happy." With the countless times me and Shifty fought, I've always cried over sadness. I've never cried...from happiness before though.

 _I like feeling happy._

"I-I'll do it. I'll change."

Toothy smiled warmly again. I found myself smiling too.

 _Thank you Toothy. I'll do my best._

* * *

Toothy POV

"Why did you do this for him, man? I mean, you seriously think everyone is just gonna start changing their opinions just because they see him washing dishes?"

Sipping from my walnut milkshake, I just stare at my headstrong friend.

"It's only been a few weeks, Cuddles. Of course they won't. Just give it time and the more they see him working hard the more everyone will see how hard he wants to change."

"Toothy...You realize it won't work work right?"

I slammed my drink down. "Why do you doubt him so much?!"

"I'm...sorry Toothy. I just...I'm worried about you. I mean..you offered a criminal your couch and helped him get a job which, I'm still shocked she agreed."

I sighed, picking up my drink while looking out the window.

"You're my best friend, Toothy. I refuse to let anything bad ever happen to you. That's why I'm worried. I can only see him backstabbing you and running back to his brother.."

"I'm happy you care Cuddles, but I'm fine. Sniffles installed security cameras throughout my house, I haven't seen him do anything but eat, sleep, and shower. There's really nothing worry about. "

"Wait...you watch him take a shower…?"

"W-What?! No! I don't watch him do that! Th-That's so messed up! I mean I hear him take showers!"

"Hey Toothy!" Jumping in my seat, I turn to see Lifty smiling.

"L-Lifty! H-Hey! How's work going?"

"It's ok. Um...but are you ok?"

Cuddles smirked, "He's fine. We were just talking about the new TV show 'Secrets Of A Stalk-' OW!"

"Your shins feel my pain now. Congrats. I'm fine Lifty. Thank you for asking though."

Poor Lifty looked so confused. I don't blame him. Stupid Cuddles…

"Ooooookay well if you're done with you cup I can take it for you."

Handing him my empty milkshake glass, he walks off.

"Ouchies! Was that really necessary Toothy?!"

"I dunno, was your little, 'TV show' comment necessary?"

Growling, he kept hunching over in pain. Serves him right.

After my...interesting hangout with Cuddles, I went back home and ended up taking a nap on the couch. A few hours later, I hear the front door open and I wake up to see Lifty.

"Hey. You ok? It's not like you to take naps."

"Nrrg…*Yawn* what time is it?"

"It is 7 pm."

I quickly jolted up. Where did the day go?!

"Here, Giggles made us some dinner."

Handing me a box, I opened it to see my favorite meal.

"Strawberry Pancakes with extra sprinkles? Omg this is awesome! I need to thank her later."

We ate and chatted a while before watching TV. The usual evening for us.

"Hey Toothy, can I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

Lifty paused for a minute, then looked at me.

"What should I do if I ever see Splendid?"

Oooooh...Splendid...the hero of our town….

"Um...that's...a good question…"

Thinking for a minute, I quickly come up with an idea.

"Flippy!"

"...Wait what?"

"All I gotta do is go see Flippy tomorrow and ask him to tell Splendid about you! Boom! Done! Awesome plan!"

"Well...I mean..yeah Flippy is checked constantly on by Splendid and they talk a lot but...what'll happen if Flippy...flips?"

I gulped, "Well..knowing the past events..I'll most likely die, but at least one way or another I'll see Splendid get's the message."

"I-I don't want you to die.."

"It's ok man. I mean it wouldn't be the first time."

"...Still…"

"It's ok no worries! I'll tell him first thing tomorrow morning!"

Saying that I couldn't help but to feel scared. What will happen if Flippy flips? Obviously I'd die but...still. I promised my friend I'd help him and I'm gonna do everything in my power to help.

"Thank you Toothy."

"Of course Lifty! I'll do my best!"


End file.
